


Wishing What's Best

by Zalakbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Crimson Flower AU, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Trans Female Character, nb!lysithea, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Garreg Mach, the newly ascendant Margrave Marianne von Edmund approaches Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg with a treaty offer from the Leicester Alliance.Together they hatch a plan to unify Fódlan through peace and understanding, but only time will tell if the idea will work, or plunge the world into even greater conflict.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue - White Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is the WIP I've been tending to for the past while, and it is already 18 pages with no sign of stopping soon. My long awaited apology to the Edelmari community for "that other fic".
> 
> I'm tentatively splitting this into three chapters for my own sanity, this one is just the prologue, setting up the characters before the real action happens in part 1 and 2.  
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

When she looked back on it, Marianne’s first meeting with the future Adrestian Emperor turned out to be surprisingly auspicious compared to other such encounters. It was a scant couple months after the term had started, when the Edmund noble was trying her best to stay away from everyone, her own classmates included.

But that seemed to just make people seek her out even more zealously.

“What I am asking... is if you know anything about the disappearance of the von Rigel family seven years ago.”

Marianne tried to hide away from the inquisitive straw haired man around Dorte’s neck, but he continued to edge closer, brow furrowed.

“And that you are in fact the last surviving member of the von Rigel estate, one Ma-”

But then a harsh, authoritative voice interrupted him.

“And just who do you think you are?” All eyes turned to see the pale-haired princess standing just at the stable doors, face half covered by sun-crested shadow. “I’ll have you know that harassing students here is expressly forbidden, or would you like to be reported to the Church of Seiros?” She stated, the Crest scholar noticeably beginning to sweat.

“T-This isn’t over!” He proclaimed while scurrying past Edelgard and out of the grounds, Marianne breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down on a bench resting against the wall. She eventually saw the Imperial princess walk up just past Dorte’s muzzle, both women in clear sight of each other.

“Um… thank you… y-your highness…” Marianne muttered, eyes flickering between the straw ground, and Edelgard’s lilac eyes, unable to lock themselves in one place. She had never once spoken to her, but Marianne was quite familiar with the leader of the Black Eagles, having been briefed on her by Lord Edmund.

The princess continued walking forward until she was just a meter away from Marianne on the bench, responding, “Ah, so you do know me, well, gratitude isn’t necessary, but it is appreciated, Lady Marianne… I was simply performing my duty as house leader, and looking after my fellow classmates.”

The young noble was confused, tilting her head upwards, she plainly stated, “But… I’m not in your class.”

“Would you like that to be the case?” Edelgard suggested with a smile, “Besides, that clod of a man didn’t need to know.” The imperial heir smiled brighter as she could tell Marianne was seriously deliberating in her head, taking her time to answer the question. Honestly, when Edelgard was notified by Hubert that a particularly nosy Crestologist was investigating the student base, she never expected her efforts in driving him off to end up potentially yielding fruit. She didn’t know much about this young noble, Marianne, but Edelgard did recognize that the Edmund family was a particularly new and unorthodox influence in the region, rising to the Alliance Roundtable through wealth, rather than blood. Having their heir as a potential ally might pay great dividends in the future, which was why she had also made overtures to bring young Gautier into the fold. In her heart however, Edelgard also felt empathy towards Marianne, hounded by rumours and accusations about her Crest, it hit close to home.

Not that she would ever admit to those kinds of feelings.

“U-Um… c-can I think about it? And give you my answer later?” Marianne almost whispered back, her voice being so quiet and shaky. She breathed a sigh of relief when Edelgard discreetly nodded, Marianne just didn’t want to upset anyone, either by saying no, or agreeing and then inevitably messing up later. This way she could just keep the princess on the fence until something happened that made switching classes impossible, then there would be no hard feelings, right? Besides, she had finally made a friend in her class, Marianne didn’t want to potentially end it before really beginning.

“Well when you make up your mind, just talk to myself or Professor Byleth.” Edelgard concluded, doing a short curtsey before turning on her heels. Marianne got up with her brush in hand, eager to resume Dorte’s grooming, but the second the bristles touched her friend’s hair the princess surprised her with one final line.

“You can just call me Edelgard, by the way, we’re all just students here.”

Word seemed to spread quickly about this chance encounter, especially after she and Edelgard had shared an innocent afternoon with tea on a nice, sunny day. Marianne would normally have declined such an invitation, it just seemed like the right thing to do as thanks for helping deter the inquisitor from her trail. Bergamot wasn’t her favourite, but Edelgard prepared it well, and was very thoughtful, not trying to force conversation, just happy to share the moment, it felt very validating to Marianne. She didn’t feel comfortable with anyone trying to befriend her as Edelgard seemed to be doing, but maybe the noblewoman could make an exception in this case.

Well, that wasn’t entirely the case, there was one other person, but that ended quickly.

Marianne was on her way to the Golden Deer classroom to talk to Claude, lately the whispers rumours and outright confrontations about which house she was going to be in were too much, and she wanted to assure him that she was staying put. Strangely however, Marianne could hear muffled voices coming through the heavy spruce doors, not enough to gather what was being said, but there was a tiny crack between the two halves. Claude had his back to the doors, and that was all Marianne could see through this limited viewport, yet the voices were clearly for two, even if she could only understand bits and pieces.

“...don’t get... ...would you come... this?”

“...it doesn’t... ...dummy.”

“...haven’t said....”

“...heritage... ...over your face.”

Claude turned to the left as the person he was talking to circled around and came into view. To Marianne’s surprise, it was Hilda. The house leader then put his hands on the pink girl’s shoulders.

“Why?”

“Cause... ...dummy.”

And then Hilda reached up and kissed Claude on the lips, Marianne recoiled in shock and ran a short distance from the door, kneeling behind a bush, trying not to cry. Of course it was foolish to think anything of this, Hilda kissed lots of boys and girls, cheeks, lips, noses, it was part of her thing, there was nothing special about this.

But that also meant there was nothing special about her.

The doors soon opened, and Marianne saw a happy Hilda quickly jaunt out. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then prepared to enter in her wake, this time for something completely different.

“Oh, hiya blue, what can I help you with?”

Marianne cleared her throat, speaking with absolute intent. “I’m transferring to the Black Eagles house.”

She could swear that Claude smiled at the announcement, only figuring out why much, much later.

…..

The first impression Marianne got from the assembled Black Eagles is that they seemed much more like a loose family than a class. Sure, there was tension, usually involving Ferdinand spatting with the other classmates, but there was still a remarkable amount of camaraderie and mutual aid among them. The Golden Deer weren’t ‘bad’ by comparison, but they were all mostly a ragtag group of misfits with little in common among any of them, and thus little reason to trust or cooperate.

Marianne couldn’t quite put together what made the Black Eagles click together so well, she knew that all but Dorothea were nobles, but it couldn’t be as simple as that, right? On an individual basis, Marianne found herself relating a lot to her new classmates, such as one day sheltering under the covers together with Bernadetta during a violent thunderstorm. There they ended up confiding in similar struggles under nobility, both being confined to a room, forced to conform to a role neither of them wanted. When they awoke in each other’s arms, they both agreed to come see the other if thoughts ever grew too dark.

It was her first week there, and Marianne already felt like she’d made a lifelong friend.

But that wasn’t it, the Black Eagles always seemed to pitch in when the need arose, whether it was Hubert giving Marianne a few pointers on using magic, to better serve Edelgard, he insisted, Dorothea teaching her to sing, and thus control her voice better, or just Caspar trying to brighten her mood with some so bad it's good humour. But her greatest patron was undeniably the house leader herself. Edelgard respected Marianne enough to not coddle her, but always seemed to be around at the right time to make sure she was doing ok in her new environment, or provide reassurance that she was contributing greatly to the class.

They still shared tea together on occasion, during which the Imperial princess decided to make clear her intentions regarding the throne.

“All gone?” Marianne asked to clarify, clearly recoiling from Edelgard’s announcement.

“Yes, Marianne, in the end, the Crest system, the nobility, they’re both human creations made to oppress each other, something I think we’re both intimately familiar with.”

Marianne didn’t know what to say, she just sat there, tea steam rising in front of her face, contemplating the sheer weight of Edelgard’s proposed reforms. On the other side of the table, the princess leaned forward across the table, elbows braced atop, hands clasped almost as if praying.

“That’s why I need you, Marianne, I need people who believe in my convictions to stand alongside, to make a better world for all.” Edelgard appealed, eyes lit ablaze by conviction, Marianne couldn’t help but be drawn to them. “Will you help me, Marianne? I can think of little others more suited to this task than the two of us.”

“Yes, Edelgard, I will.” Marianne’s heart affirmed.

Her mind would begin to protest furiously later.

_What would Lord Edmund think, he’d probably disown you!_

Well, she hated him anyway, the only good thing about the Margrave’s blatant disregard for Marianne’s identity is that he paid no mind to her stated preference for women.

_Edelgard is going to have to go against the Church in this, how can you reconcile that?_

Marianne followed the Goddess, not the Church, the two were not the same thing, Edelgard understood that.

_It’s going to need a war, the princess never said it outright, but you know it to be true._

If that’s what is needed for these changes, it will have to be.

…..

Then there was a new surprise, another Golden Deer joined the Black Eagles out of the blue. It was Lysithea, someone Marianne had a somewhat rocky relationship with, the young mage's comments having triggered her depression quite severely. Marianne was secretly glad to be out of her class, but now they were side by side yet again, and Marianne was beyond distraught.

Even worse however, was that Edelgard seemed to shift to spending much more time with the new transfer, leaving Marianne somewhat in the dust. They would still talk, but the young noble wanted more, she admired Edelgard, she wanted to spend time with her, it made Marianne feel warm and safe. She didn't want to feel jealous, but that seemed to be the only word, just as when she saw Hilda with Claude…

Then, one night while Marianne was drifting to sleep, she had a new kind of dream involving Edelgard. She'd dreamt both day and night of spending time together, eating, having tea, holding hands, but this one proved to be remarkably different. Edelgard was in Marianne’s room, and she was asking her to lie down on the bed. The noblewomen did so, and soon began to feel the princess’ silk clad hands open up the back of the dress she was wearing, unhooking her bra, and then...

She was massaging her, strong but gentle, precise and deliberate. Marianne felt immensely warmed up by the simple act, gasping pleasantly as her worries melted away against Edelgard’s able rub, so enjoying those warm, soothing hands. When Edelgard was done, Marianne rolled over to see her benefactor, eyes blurred with joy. The princess slowly leaned and knelt down until their lips collided, and then Marianne woke up.

She felt burning hot, sweaty, panting heavily, but worst of all was the unmissable wet, sticky mess that had suddenly developed between her legs. Flush with shame and embarrassment, Marianne gathered her sheets and gown and buried them as deep as she could in the hamper, choosing to wait out the rest of her night at her desk. All Marianne could feel is immense shame and guilt, this has to be wrong, why was she thinking about Edelgard in such ways? Sure, the princess seemed to care a great deal about her, and had gone to good length to make her feel welcome and accepted, but that was all just professional!

Why did she have to develop such a stupid girl crush?

From then on Maranne intentionally tried to avoid Edelgard, sitting far away in class, declining her invites, no longer offering her opinion for battles, she felt it was the right thing to do, the only thing. The noblewomen could tell that Edelgard was aware of her ghosting attempts, the odd look thrown her way, or the occasional lime pair of eyes watching from far away. That was for but a few weeks though, and pretty soon the princess seemed intent on ignoring Marianne as well.

At least until the ball, and a very sudden request came her way.

“May I have this next dance, Marianne?” Asked Edelgard, holding out her gloved hand for the young noble.

The ballroom was absolutely packed, with multiple students and faculty keen on watching the Imperial princess perform, denying her would surely cause a scene, something that Marianne feared much more than anything else that could happen.

“Of course, Edelgard.” She squeaked out in return.

It was just a simple waltz, something Marianne, like any proper noble, had been thoroughly instructed in, but being so close to her unfortunately crush made the young healer nearly tumble over her own feet on more than one occasion. Luckily Edelgard was always there with a firm, quick grip to keep both from falling over. So Marianne deferred to the princess’ lead, who took Marianne ever further from the sidelines, right into the noisiest, busiest section, right in the centre.

“Are you upset with me, Marianne?” Edelgard asked once she was sure that the background noise was blanketting enough.

The noblewomen looked at the shiny, laminated floor while the two simply swayed to the beat, sighing as she gave her response. “No, it’s me, I don’t like how confused I’m feeling.”

“Is it anything I can help you with?” Edelgard sincerely asked.

 _This is it, tell her how you feel, do it!_ Marianne’s heart pleaded.

Why would she ever like you? You don’t even like yourself.

This time, her mind won out.

“No, I’ll be fine, thank you for the dance…”

The next month, Marianne received summons from her adoptive father, it was getting too dangerous at the academy, and he was going to bring her home.

Each of the Black Eagles paid their farewells to Marianne as the day approached, even if some implored her to stay and graduate alongside them, perhaps the most unexpected piece of support coming from Hubert.

“Do you truly think Margrave Edmund is acting in your best interests, Lady Marianne?” he questioned, all Marianne could do is faintly shake her head. The sorcerer put a hand on her shoulder. “Then I hope you find the strength to fight for what you want.”

She would end up taking those words to heart greatly.

Surprisingly, a week before Marianne was expecting to have her ride arrive, she spied Edelgard entering the royal carriage with Professor Byleth without any announcement. Feeling somewhat curious, she felt it prudent to come forward and ask the princess where they were going.

"To Enbarr." Byleth answered first, looking out from the window, Marianne shifted her eyes to Edelgard standing halfway up the steps.

"It's for a very important duty I must perform, I'm sorry I didn't have time to properly send you off, I was very busy with the preparations." The princess clarified. Marianne had a gut instinct over what it was, but would never risk Edelgard's position by asking directly. Suddenly however, after a brief pause that looked like thinking, the princess stepped down and confided in the noblewoman directly. "Come with me, Marianne, I need your help, your support."

This time both her heart and were in unison, she took Edelgard's hand without any hesitation.

…..

Watching Edelgard’s coronation alongside Professor Byleth was an awe inspiring moment, all of a sudden, their house leader was now the most powerful person in all of Fódlan, recognized as such by a representative of both the Church of Seiros, and the Leicester Alliance.

“You’re smiling, Marianne.” Byleth had noticed just after the former Prime Minister was carried away, the noblewoman immediately felt her own face as if needing to confirm it physically.

“I suppose I am.” She affirmed, smiling even brighter.

Edelgard had to retreat to the minister’s chamber to deliberate, so Byleth took hold of Marianne’s shoulder and led them to one of the palace’s many balconies overseeing the city as sunset.

“You know, Edelgard thinks very highly of you, Marianne, she’s told me herself.” The professor revealed, leaning over with her crossed arms on the railing. A slight breeze ruffled everyone’s hair and clothes, Marianne stood closer to the railing, but kept her hands clasped as though she were praying.

“I wish I could accept that, but if you or her knew the real me, would you still feel the same?”

Byleth turned towards Marianne and lifted away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of the noblewoman’s face. “I’m very proud of you too,” she admitted, now smiling herself. “You’ve grown so much in the short time I’ve been your teacher, just coming on this trip is proof of that.” Marianne tried to speak back but found her throat choked up, so Byleth enveloped her in a sudden hug. “I don’t know what demons you have inside you, Marianne, but they don’t define you, you do.” Marianne started to tear up a bit, so Byleth hugged her even closer. “You’re much stronger than you think you are. Trust me.”

When Edelgard came out of her meeting hours later, and with the night sky fully in view, she was greeted only by Byleth, explaining that Marianne was getting tired, and decided to retire early for the night.

“I just asked one of the staff to show us to a bedroom, I hope you don’t mind.” The professor whispered, both in view of a very sleepy Marianne sprawled out on the bedspread.

Edelgard smiled, but also furrowed a brow, “That was nice of you, my teacher, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“This is my room.”

Byleth immediately turned pink, “Oh… shall we move her?”

The newly crowned Emperor emphatically shook her head, declaring, “I will absolutely not risk waking Marianne up while she’s sleeping so soundly, she can stay here.”

“But, weren’t we going to sleep together?”

“It’s a big bed, my teacher, it will fit all three of us.”

That night, Marianne subconsciously curled into Edelgard’s embrace, who was in turn gently held by Byleth behind her. The noblewoman was understandably flustered upon waking up, but quickly fell back into the loving embrace.

For now, everything was right in her life.

The ride back to Garreg Mach was one of hope and optimism, Edelgard going over all her plans to challenge the Church, and thus, the Crest system they propagated. It would be done through soft power if possible, but Edelgard stated that she wasn’t afraid to exercise force, for it needed to be done if Fódlan were to heal. Asked at the beginning of the year, Marianne would’ve considered it madness, but now there was so much doubt.

The Lonato incident, Miklan going rogue, Rhodos coast, all were instances of the Church’s activities inciting more violence and bloodshed across the land, it had to stop. The only potential hiccup in the plan was the enigmatic Flame Emperor themself, Edelgard assured them that he would be dealt with in turn, but any plans the masked individual had could run contrary to their own.

All of these thoughts were things to Marianne to ponder as she retired to bed after the long trip. Soon they’d be making real change.

…..

When Marianne saw Edelgard’s face underneath the Flame Emperor’s mask, she ran.

She ran as quickly out of the holy tomb as possible, not even staying for the resolution, until she was back in the safety of her dorm. There Marianne waited until her adoptive father’s carriage arrived, wanting to return home and away from all this madness immediately.

Just, why. Why had Edelgard done this? Was all the noblewoman could think about on the return trip. Did she truly kidnap Flayn? Do those gruesome deeds at Remire? Kill Byleth’s father? But the Emperor’s words had been so vital, was this the only way she thought her goals could be achieved?

Marianne thought that was horribly naive, after all, Edelgard now had colleagues across Fódlan, surely they could all come up with a better plan. The longer she sat and stewed, the more ideas crept up, until finally, it was enough.

She called out the driver, “I need a quill and parchment, right away.”


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne returns to Emperor Edelgard with a plan, and catches up on what she's missed through the years.

“Is everything prepared for our guest, Hubert?” Edelgard asked, her friend and advisor sliding over an espresso to the Emperor this early morning.

Hubert pulled out a day planner and flipped through a few pages, explaining, “A banquet has been prepared for tomorrow night, and I’ve set everything else aside so you have plenty of time to talk to the Margrave personally.”

Edelgard briefly nodded, it was their first diplomatic envoy from outside the Empire since the war against the Church started, everything had to go perfectly. Sure there had been letter diplomacy between various minor lords of the Alliance and Kingdom, offers of soft support and such, but this was different, Margrave Edmund said they would be coming as a representative of the Leicester Roundtable, this was serious, and quite unexpected. And as an extra, Edelgard thought maybe it would mean she’d get to see Marianne again. The Emperor felt bad for breaking the woman’s spirit, she wished she had a chance to properly explain herself, hopefully mend things, but no one had heard anything about her in three years, not even if she was alive.

Edelgard hoped she would come with the Margrave, at the very least, seeing her might help soothe an ache in her heart that persisted with the loss of the Professor those years ago…

Strangely, when the time came, the carriage stop was strangely empty and quiet. An hour passed and still no procession in sight, Edelgard leaned over and asked Hubert if there was any news of a hold up.

“Not that I heard, but…”

They both then spotted a guard in Leicester apparel running up the path, stopping just past the gate and bracing on her knees, gasping for air. “Your Majesty!” She began to explain, needing to pause several times from exhaustion. “We passed… the cemetery… the Margrave insisted… on paying respects…”

After the battle of Garreg Mach the interior burial ground was filled to capacity, so a new site was designated outside academy grounds to hold the processions of all those lost in the conflict, friend and foe. Edelgard also insisted that all those who died in pursuit of a world independant from the church, ‘need not be laid to rest within its walls, but free as they desired to be’. The new cemetery was only a few minutes’ ride from the gates, but the Margrave’s entourage had obviously been there for a while, an elegant two horse carriage standing by while a hooded figure knelt down by one of the headstones, driver and guard standing behind.

I don’t see Marianne. Edelgard thought to herself, frowning slightly. She exited her steed alongside Hubert, keeping a respectable distance while the knelt down person finished their honouring. Eventually they stood up, and Edelgard took one last moment to smoothen out her dress from the ride, recoiling in surprise as the hood was flipped back.

“Hello, Edelgard.” Marianne greeted, turning towards the Emperor with a slight smile, her hair still done in a crown braid like no time had passed.

“Marianne…?” Edelgard couldn’t help but smile seeing her old friend do the same, as well as seeing her dressed impeccably in an elegant yet humble high necked dress. “It’s so great to see you again… but where is Margrave Edmund?”

Marianne rested a hand over her heart, and cocked her head to the side. “Right here.” She plainly answered, the Emperor couldn’t help but feel even more delighted.

Together Edelgard and Marianne spent the next half hour paying their dues to each of the headstones, friend and foe, some of the names were eerily familiar, classmates who fought and fell on that fateful day.

“Raphael…” Marianne solemnly stated, running her fingers over the engraved name on the headstone, he had been so friendly, and fun, and strong… yet he fell just like any other.

“He was a true hero.” Hubert surprisingly spoke, still standing at attention with his arms crossed, Marianne turned her head around and looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

“He really was, Marianne.” Edelgard affirmed, drawing the noble’s gaze back to her. “He stayed behind to pull those he could out of the crumbling cathedral, said he had to find the Professor… but then the building totally caved in.”

Marianne seemed especially despondent, “Rachel, she never knew what happened to him.”

Edelgard rested her gauntleted hand on Marianne’s shoulder, rubbing softly as the two’s attention turned to the adjacent headstone.

…..

THREE YEARS PRIOR

Byleth and Edelgard had chased the final defenders from the academy courtyard, back across the bridge into the cathedral, it was the victory lap of the battle, and all knew it. The Emperor knew how much her teacher hated fighting other students, a few being part of the final defence of the archbishop, but all were determined to see the end. One of said students however was young prince Dimitri, who seemed to be relishing in fighting around ten men simultaneously as he retreated into the cathedral along with the rest, his lance a flurry of jabs and parries almost too fast to see.  
Undaunted, Edegard stepped forward to challenge the lion prince directly, his face a look of pure disgust, they locked axe with lance as soldiers spilled past on both sides.

“Finally Edelgard, that little spat at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was not enough… now I can finally exact my vengeance for Duscur!” Dimitri spat out, nearly forcing Edelgard to her knees before a timely intervention by Byleth, the tip of her Sword of the Creator, breaking the lock between their two weapons. The Emperor quickly regained her stance, now joined by her teacher on the left, though any advantage in numbers was quickly eliminated once Felix joined his liege by the right.

“I’ll handle Edelgard, you-” Felix tried to suggest, but was immediately cut off by the enraged prince. “No! That bitch is mine!” And the two immediately went back to their clash, leaving the swordmaster to fight Byleth.

Edelgard could tell what Felix was suggesting, she’d always have an innate advantage over Dimitri so long as he relied on his lance, and as long as she didn’t get trapped in a power struggle again, the prince would struggle to land a clean blow. Instead he was squandering his own tactical advantage, something that seemed to visibly irritate Felix as he got trapped into that duel with the Professor he’d always wanted.

“Tell me, Dimitri, you say I’m responsible for Duscur?” Edelgard brought up, continually trading blows with her unknown step brother. “How do you think a thirteen year old girl with no political influence whatsoever could’ve done something like that?” She finally accused, bringing her axe down in a heavy helm split. Dimitri tried to block with his lance, but the powerful swing just cleaved through the spear shaft in two, seriously gashing the prince’s chest on the downward stroke.

Dimitri was left on one knee, bracing himself with his newly broken weapon, coughing blood onto the stone floor. “I know you were responsible!” He repeated, eyes still poised like a snake, “You had to be, because then…”

All eyes were then drawn to the rear of the cathedral, where a blinding flash of light threatened to overtake all, Edelgard knew the time had come.

“Look upon who you fight for, see for yourself who the true monster is.”

Where Rhea once stood, now was the Immaculate One, her immense size already breaking apart the delicate architecture of the building, and an ear splitting roar enough to shatter the glass emplacements.

“This changes nothing, you cur!” Dimitri spat back, slowly rising to his bloodied feet and discarding the back half of his ruined lance. “I’ll get my revenge, right here, right now.”  
Nearby, Felix and Byleth had halted in their duel, distracted by Rhea’s transformation, and now the noble was rushing to Dimitri’s side, pleading with him to flee. “You’re in no condition to fight, you had your chance, now we have to go!”

The prince simply let out a great bellowing laugh, “Where to, Felix? The only way out,” he pointed his broken lance at Edelgard, “Is through her.” Felix looked behind briefly to the immaculate one, who was shouting threats at Byleth, stampeding through her own troops to reach them. “Unless you mean to suggest surrender? I’m sure Rodrigue would love to hear that!” The Immaculate one was busy tearing its way through the cathedral to get in range, and now Felix was drawing a sword against the prince, Dimitri merely laughed again. “So, you’re siding with the woman who killed your brother? The one responsible for Glenn and my father’s death?”

“Shut up!” Felix shouted, launching a weak slash that the prince easily dodged. “I’ve had enough of your bullshit, boar prince!”

Before any fighting could recommence, the Immaculate One was now ready to unleash her attack, a wicked burst of light that crept up, vaporizing friend and foe alike as it bellowed toward the group. Edelgard only remembered the next moments as a haze, Byleth shoved her out of the way of the blast, while she could faintly see Felix shielding Dimitri with his body as the blast enveloped them all.

By the time Edelgard came to, the other three were gone, the Immaculate had fled, and the Cathedral was just a pile of marble rubble. Of course they found out later that Dimitri had survived, when he was announced as the new King of Faerghus, but the Emperor had grieved for them all, a senseless loss of life that could have been averted.

…..

“Why do you think he did it? Felix, I mean.” Marianne asked, wiping a tear away for those lost.

Edelgard stood up and gripped her chin, “I’ve been thinking that for a long while, I wish I knew what he was thinking, I’m not sure if they really were fighting, or if Felix was trying to save him.”

Marianne stood up as well, this time being the one to comfort the Emperor.

“I think it was love.” She declared, “He gave up his life and honour, what other motivation could there be?”

Edelgard could understand that, after all, it was why she fought, love for humanity, love for her fallen family, love for her comrades in arms.

The ride back to the monastery was a quiet and sombre one, Marianne kept gazing out the window of the carriage, Hubert meticulously notating his pocket book, but Edelgard, she couldn’t keep her eyes off the new Margrave. Marianne didn’t just look older, she looked much healthier, colourful, and more confident. Putting the before and after together, the Emperor would have hardly recognized the blue haired woman, and it had only been three years, what caused such a drastic shift?

“Oh Dorte, I’ve missed you.” Marianne cried upon seeing the old brown steed, gently stroking his mane, the horse licked her cheek back in return. She spent a moment hugging her old friend while Edelgard stood a respectable distance away, letting the two reconnect after the years. “Thank you for taking care of him.” The noblewoman praises, still hugging Dorte, but with her head turned enough to see the Emperor.

“It was nothing, Marianne, I knew Dorte was important to you, and he’s also a valuable breeding stock.” Edelgard replied, already biting her lip at the second part added.

Marianne lost a bit of her smile, but continued to gently pat her friend’s side. “You really are looking out for everyone, Edelgard, aren’t you?” She asked.

The Emperor nodded, and with some hesitation, closed the distance in order to lightly brush Dorte’s mane. It was certainly true, at least she felt it was, from opening the granaries to the hungry, from a perpetual offer of mercy to anyone on the battlefield. Edelgard von Hresvelg was not a despot, she was a liberator, at least she fancied herself as one, history would ultimately be the judge.

“I simply surround myself with capable people, Ferdinand is the one who tends to the stables.” Edelgard ultimately deflected, taking a couple steps away from the two. “Now then, how about we discuss these proposals of yours over tea?”

Marianne had thought they would be enjoying the nice outdoors for the occasion, but those ideas were quickly quashed as Hubert led them up the stairs to the academy offices. No, for privacy reasons, he had insisted they use his office, formerly Seteth’s office, which surprisingly came pre equipped with soundproof features. Edelgard sat behind the main desk, with Marianne on the opposite side, and Hubert to a rear corner of the room, seemingly so he could keep an eye on the both of them.

“My apologies for not having your preferred blend, Marianne.” Edelgard confessed, pouring out the familiar amber hued beverage. “It’s just that many teas are hard to come by with the current conflict.” She added, passing the noblewoman her cup and saucer, which she readily thanked the Emperor for.

“No worries Edelgard, I’ve… actually taken a liking to bergamot recently.” Marianne revealed with a smile, stirring her cup with a spoonful of sugar. 

Edelgard was intrigued, “How so?” She knew Marianne generally wasn’t a fan of black tea from back at the academy, it was another change that piqued her interest.

“With my father’s passing, I inherited both his title, and his business.” Marianne explained, pausing to take a quiet sip. “Lord Edmund was among many things, a tea merchant, I simply found myself acclimating to the more ‘noble’ varieties he dealt in.”

Edelgard and Marianne smiled in unison, and the Emperor thought that maybe her friend’s changes were simply because she had acquired a new role model in life.

“Now then, I am here as a representative of the Leicester Alliance, at the behest of the Grand Duke himself for a single task.” Margrave Marianne declared. She leant forward, her interlocked hands resting on the old desk, Edelgard crept a little closer as well, as if they were about to whisper secrets to another. “You and I are going to draft and sign a treaty of peace and cooperation between our countries.” She announced.

At the back corner of the room, Hubert felt his eyebrows rise. Sure there were individual nobles who had pledged their support to the Emperor, almost always first or second heirs that believed in Edelgard’s ideals, but if Marianne was telling the truth, this was coming from Claude himself? It was certainly interesting, if not entirely plausible, communicating his thoughts with a single unspoken glance to his liege.

“Is such a thing possible? Even with Claude’s backing, the Alliance lords all have differing views on the conflict.” Edelgard stated for the record, with Marianne’s look remaining as optimistic as earlier. “Only House Ordelia directly supports us, and I believe that is solely thanks to Lysithea.” The Emperor 

Marianne paused to sip her tea, then stood up straight and proud, reminding Edelgard just how tall she was. “Actually, we already have a majority in the roundtable.” The noblewoman declared, this new fact visibly drawing blinks from the room. Marianne went on to explain that Claude was also in favour of Edelgard’s ideals, and that she had managed to convince him that working together would be the quickest and least bloody ways to achieve real change in Fódlan. “Lord Holst is on the edge, but I think he’ll come around if you agree to have the Empire take part in the defence of Fódlan’s Locket.” Marianne continued, almost squealing with joy at how readily Edelgard agreed, it was after all in the whole continent’s best interest. There was just one last potential obstacle.

“What about Count Glouscester?” Hubert broke in, Edelgard was in agreement.

“How do we get him to support the idea?”

To this Marianne sat back down, clearly in thought. It was the only part of the plan that she didn’t have an answer for yet, but she had trust in Edelgard and faith in herself.

“The Count has always opposed Claude’s position as Grand Duke, and would almost assuredly oppose this, no matter how many supporters we have on our side.” The Margrave mused aloud, tapping her chin to an imaginary beat. “It would certainly take something… extra to bring him over, but I don’t have any ideas at the moment. Nevertheless, we do still have a clear majority, so there’s little he could do except complain loudly.”

“Consensus would be preferable.” Hubert interjected.

Edelgard nodded, “I think it has to be unanimous, otherwise we potentially spread the idea that this is just another kind of invasion.” She opined.

Marianne was also in approval of that goal, “That’s why I came here, I think if we all put our heads to it, we can figure out a solution.” The two women locked eyes. Marianne saw in the Emperor’s, a blazing resolve, matching the courage and conviction Edelgard saw in her friend. The rest of the time was spent going over the details of Marianne’s preliminary text, articles on trade, equality of peers, and the surrender of Eastern Church land being some of the chief considerations at play. However, what dwarfed them all was a pledge of mutual military aid if either were attacked.

“The goal is to get the Kingdom to give up sheltering Rhea and the Knights of Seiros.” Edelgard immediately realized, Hubert also grinned at the clever thinking.

“Exactly,” Marianne confirmed, finishing off the rest of the tea, she elaborated. “With this, she can’t risk using the Kingdom for shelter without risking retribution, meanwhile we’re free to exert diplomatic pressure on their noble houses one by one, until we can get them to drive Rhea out for us.”

Suddenly Marianne was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw Hubert with a capable grin on his face.

“I’m impressed by how much you’ve accomplished, good work.”

She smiled, and Edelgard offered her praise as well.

“Now then, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll retire early, the trip here was quite tiring.” Marianne requested, asking if her old dorm was ready for her.

“Unfortunately, no, since we did not know it was you that would be coming.” Hubert admitted, with Edelgard also expressing her apologies.

“But, I have a room you may use for the time being.” She quickly added, leading a now very curious Marianne up to the previously forbidden third floor of the academy.

“Edelgard! Are you really suggesting I sleep here?” An amused Marianne questioned upon seeing the Archbishop’s vacant bunk. She looked back at Edelgard, who simply continued to smile, and so Marianne put on her best haughty look, hand on hips and all. “You are the Emperor, if anyone deserves to sleep here, it is you, your majesty!”

Edelgard walked over the side of the bed and felt the fine silk sheets. She had considered staying here, but in truth, the only one she felt who deserved it was…

“It is just for today, until your dorm can be scrubbed and fitted again.” The Emperor declared, and Marianne could see no arguing with that. The new Margrave sat down on the edge so she could remove her shoes, and noticed Edelgard appearing to leave.

“Wait,” Marianne called out, Edelgard stopped and looked back at her. “I’m… sorry I ran away, those years ago, I-”

“It doesn’t matter, Marianne, you came back.” Edelgard interrupted, taking a moment to walk back to her friend and give her a hug. “Rest well, we have lots of work to do in the morning.”

…..

Marianne woke up early and hungry the next morning, joining the line of soldiers into the dining hall for the first light’s breakfast. She sat down in a far corner, still a bit apprehensive around all the new faces, as many were caught staring at her. The Margrave expected that sort of treatment, she may have a special relationship with the Emperor, but to the rank and file she must look like nothing more than an outsider, an unwanted one. It would certainly be in line with her earlier thoughts in life.

“Ahem… mind if I sit with you?” A vigorous voice called out behind Marianne. She looked around and there was a familiar face with their own breakfast tray, smiling down on her.

“Lysithea… it’s good to see you again, please, sit.”

Marianne may not have gotten along with the pale haired mage much back when they were classmates, but it was still pleasant to see a familiar face. Lysithea predictably had a pleasant looking stack of pancakes with syrup, a stark contrast to Marianne’s own eggs on toast.

“So, how have you been? You’re the Margrave of Edmund now, right? Did your father retire?” Lysithea rapidly asked, finishing off the last question with a fork full of dripping pancakes. Marianne covered her mouth to stifle a giggle at Lysithea’s craven lack of table manners, knowing it would just set them off.

“Well, yes, my adoptive father passed away a few months ago, actually.” She revealed, taking the moment to sprinkle a few precious grains of salt over her eggs. “And because I was his legal heir, I inherited the title and land. Ever since then, I have been hard at work politically, trying to bring together the fractured members of the roundtable, and then there’s this new treaty negotiation.”

Lysithea looked as though they’d been paying attention as well as once could while shoveling sweet breakfast into one’s mouth. However, by the end the mage sighed, and put their utensils flat on the table.

“Sounds like you’ve really taken charge.” Lysithea mused aloud, Marianne just looked back with a show of confusion. “Marianne… I’ve had years to think and reflect, and I owe you a big apology.” Lysithea admitted, and the memories came back to both of them.

“You only reacted the way you did because I was insensitive, I-”

Lysithea suddenly slammed their hands on the table, making faces and cutlery jump.

“No! You’re doing it again!” They criticized, this conversation was three years coming, and the gremory wasn’t going to let Marianne derail what they had to say. “You can’t just make excuses for everything, especially when someone is admitting to you face to face!” Marianne quickly grew apologetic, her form sulking just a bit to the quiet one from days past. “How I treated you was gross and unfair of me, regardless of my own feelings… I only found out later that we’re far more alike than I had ever considered possible.” Lysithea concluded, shutting their eyes in quiet anticipation after finishing.

Marianne leaned back and took a deep breath. She had thought all the difficult conversations would be with Edelgard, clearly that wasn’t going to be the case.

“I forgive you, Lysithea.”

The gremory peeked open an eye to see Marianne smiling again, and with a hand outreached. They put forth their own, and clasped firmly in the middle of the table.

“By the way, Lysithea, I talked to your parents before I came.” The Margrave revealed, her friend’s face instantly lighting up. “Your mother and father are both doing fine, they asked me to tell you that they miss you, but they understand that the work you’re doing here with Edelgard is very important. They also said that ‘we’re very proud of our child, and we’ll support them however we can.’”

Across the table, Marianne swore she could see Lysithea on the verge of tears, but after a single hand wipe, they were calmed.

“Thank you so much Marianne, let’s both do our best to bring about the gentler world the three of us crave.” Lysithea pledged.

The Margrave readily nodded, after all, it was why she was here.


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Marianne discuss their plans to unify the entire Leicester Roundtable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIC LIVES.
> 
> I've had Marigard on the mind so much lately I finally bulleted myself to a computer to write chapter 3, hope you all enjoy!

Edelgard always awoke before the sun. It was very important of her to do so, no matter if it was the dead of winter, or the height of summer. Her best work was always done in the shroud of darkness, moon rise to moon fall, as if she were some vampire of legend. But the Emperor didn’t live like this to scorn the sun, in fact it was just the opposite, every moment Edelgard could, she would spend in its glow. She savoured every moment of that freedom, away from the inside, from dungeons, and the cold darkness. But right now, secrecy was a weapon, spies were everywhere, and Edelgard had to get used to discussing with her advisors in more enclosed spaces, staring wistfully at the curtained window of her old dorm room.

If she listened carefully Edelgard was sure she could hear the sound of children playing.

“Edelgard… Edelgard?” She was finally aroused from her stupor by the careful words of her confidant.

“Yes, Hubert, I hear you, I was just distracted.” Edelgard answered. She lifted her bright cup of bergamot and took another lemon scented sip, eyes and ears still fully focused on the cheers wafting in from the outside. “Do you hear them? The children?” Edelgard asked, turning her eyes back across the table.

“Those are the war orphans, Your Majesty.” Hubert matter of factly replied, taking a sip of his own muddy brew. “Did Dorothea not mention setting up a space for them in the monastery? I could have them moved if they are bothering you.”

Edelgard blinked, and quickly shook her head. “No, no, they can stay, it’s just… I haven’t heard the sounds of laughter in a long time, things are usually so… depressing, on campus lately.”

Hubert grinned, extending his hand to lightly brush against the back of Edelgard’s own, silk against silk. “I can’t speak for the others, but I’ve noticed you smiling significantly more in the past few days.” He spoke.

“Because Marianne’s back?”

“You two were close back then, and I know she’s just as happy to see you again.” Hubert continued.

Edelgard frowned. She wasn’t a fan of where her friend was leading them. “Hubert… don’t you be getting any ideas.” She commanded.

The dark mage chuckled. “Lady Edelgard, coming up with ideas is precisely what you keep me around for.” He joked. The Emperor tried to continue her frown, but Hubert’s comment got to her, and they both shared a brief fit of laughter. “Speaking of which, I do have an idea in regards to our Glouscester issue.”

Edelgard smiled once again. “I’m all ears.”

…..

With bellies and hearts now full with breakfast and cheer, Lysithea was not leading Marianne on a mini tour through the old campus, both to reorient the noblewoman, and to show how the academy was faring as a military encampment. Outside the three house classrooms, the courtyard now contained lines of soldiers doing their daily conditioning exercises, right now sets of pushups led by an incredibly eager drill instructor Caspar at the front.

“Twenty-three! Twenty-four! Twenty-five! ...Hiya Marianne! Great to see you again!” He looked up and held himself up with one hand to wave at Marianne and Lysithea as they came into view. “...Did I say you could stop! Twenty-six! Twenty-seven!...”

They continued walking along the edge of the courtyard lining the classrooms, peeking inside revealed they were very much still in use, and for much the same purpose.

“This is still an officer’s academy, so we’re still teaching strategy and tactics just like when we were students.” Lysithea explained.

Once past the makeshift training grounds, the blasted cathedral came into view. Even from across the long bridge connecting the holy site to the academy, the damage caused by that climactic battle years prior was still thoroughly visible, with much of the colourful stained glass missing, and numerous holes and crumbling supports littering the outside.

“I see restoring that hasn’t been much of a priority.” Marianne said, pointing to the distant ruins.

Lysithea leaned to the side to better see what Marianne was pointing at, seeing her smile, and snickering along. “Well, we are at war with a church, after all.” They joked. “Still, such a big building could probably be put to use for something, wouldn’t you say, Marianne?”

The noblewoman nodded, then turned to face her friend. “How about as a hospital? Surely the infirmary here is much too small to handle an army of this size.” She suggested.

“Hey you know, that makes a lot of sense!” Lysithea chirped in agreement. “I’ll mention it to Edelgard when I see her, I’m sure she’ll agree that it’s a fantastic idea!”

Marianne blinked a few times before covering her mouth to clear her throat. “Actually, I’m going to go talk to her at the end of the hour.”

“Oh right!” Lysithea mentally slapped themself. “You came here for some treaty business, right? So…” They stopped as a new thought came about. “Actually, shouldn’t I be there too? I’m still an Alliance noble myself after all.” Lysithea suggested.

“Well… um…” Marianne hesitated in replying. Truth be told she was looking forward to some more private time with the Emperor, in case some rather relevant and personal matters came up, things she wasn’t quite comfortable sharing elsewhere, but to say no to such an obviously beneficial request would look rather odd.

Lysithea however picked up on Marianne’s hesitation and quickly smirked. “Ah, you don’t want your private time with Edelgard interrupted, do you Marianne?” They accused her.

“What?” Marianne yelped as her cheeks began to blush hard. “N-No! I just-”

“I know you have a crush on her, Marianne!” Lysithea revealed, “It’s ok, I won’t get in the way of your heartfelt reunion.”

By now Marianne was beet red, and she shouted back, “I do not have a crush on Edelgard, ok?!” Before quickly covering her mouth.

Lysithea was a bit confused at this new reaction, but looking behind them revealed a familiar dark figure approaching the two from the office hallways.

“What were you saying about Lady Edelgard, Margrave Edmund?” Hubert stepped forward and asked, his noir cloaked arms folded across his chest. Marianne looked back at Lysithea, but the gremory simply shook their head.

“No way! You’re dealing with this on your own!” They whispered to her before bolting off.

Marianne returned her nervous gaze to Hubert, his steely gaze still expecting an answer. “I… I was just saying… that I don’t have a brush for Edelgard… she asked to borrow mine earlier, yet I only just realized in my haste, that I forgot to pack one!”

Hubert continued to stare at Marianne for a few more tense moments, eventually sighing in some form of defeat. “I know it is early, but if you weren’t doing anything important, perhaps you’d like to have your chat with us now?” He asked.

Marianne readily agreed, and the two made their way to the upper offices.

…..

“Well met, Marianne.” Edelgard greeted as the pair entered the room. She was immediately up from her desk and shaking Marianne’s hand before they both took a seat, bergamot tea and scones at the ready. “Well, before we begin… how did you sleep?” Edelgard asked as the two women sat down, with Hubert remaining standing off to the side of the Emperor’s office. “I hope you’re readjusting well to these familiar grounds.”

Marianne smiled as she took a preliminary sip of tea. “Oh, reasonably well, but I think I’ll sleep better once I’m back in my own bed… it is ready, yes?” Edelgard nodded, so Marianne continued her speech. “Said hi to quite a lot of friendly faces this morning, glad to know I was missed just as much as I missed all of you.”

Marianne even made a point to turn her head toward Hubert and clarify, “That includes you too, Hubert.” To which he visibly flinched, and briefly covered his heart with a hand.

“That’s good to hear, but we should return to business now.” The Emperor declared, returning all eyes to her. “Hubert and I have been discussing all morning how to deal with our Gloucester issue, and I think we’ve reached an effective solution.”

Hubert now spoke up, tapping an extra finger for each part on the theory. “We need to show him that this treaty is a new alliance, that there is nothing he can do to stop it, and that opposing this deal would be tantamount to political suicide.”

“Oh?” Marianne flushed in reaction. “Well, don’t keep me in suspense any longer Edelgard! How do we do all of that?” She asked.

“It’s rather simple really. What I’m proposing is to take our two great noble houses and make them one. Yours and mine.” Edelgard claimed.

A silence fell between the three gathered as Marianne tried to process exactly what Edelgard was proposing. The noblewoman looked back at Edelgard with confusion in her eyes as the gears in her head whirred away, all while the Emperor wondered if perhaps she needed to be a bit clearer for her friend.

But before Edelgard could speak up, the gears finally clicked into place.

Marianne’s chocolate eyes flashed all the way open, and she almost fell backwards over her chair in shock.“Marriage?! B-Between you and I?!” She asked nervously for clarification, hands clasped next to her lips, visibly shaking.

“Sacrament between two women is not unheard of in Empire history,” Hubert boringly testified, folding his arms before continuing. “And such an act would better serve yours and Lady Edelgard’s interests in re-unifying the Alliance, and the Empire.”

“What do you think, Marianne?” Edelgard asked from her seat at the desk, drawing the Margrave’s eyes toward her. “Will you agree to the plan?”

Marianne was still distinctly shivering, and had to cough and clear her thoughts of turbulence before getting an effective reply off. “B-But… um… w-what about love? And courting? Would this not, um, be seen as improper?”

Hubert again tried to assuage her concerns. “This is simply a matter of political expediency, all that matters are the optics toward the ruling nobles.” Marianne started to pipe back but quickly bit her lip as the Emperor added her opinion in turn.

“This is only for the public eye, neither of us would hold anything you decide to do in private against you.” Edelgard then stood up with a slight smile. She could see that Marianne was still uneasy about the prospect, perhaps because she was already in the process of courting? “If you’re worried about a potential love’s feelings, I would be more than happy to explain that this has nothing to do with that to them.”

Now Marianne was beginning growing red around the edges, “I… well… um… you see…” She stammered, barely able to finish single words.

Edelgard noticed her friend’s growing discomfort, and felt the colour begin to drain from her own face, finally realizing the complication in their plan.

“Hubert, leave the room.” She commanded, the Minister bobjected, but Edelgard simply repeated her order a second time, he quickly gathered his composure and stepped out, a quiet clicking of the door quickly following. Edelgard stepped around her grand mahogany desk and took Marianne’s hand, leading the trembling woman to sit with her on the office’s couch. “It’s me, isn’t it,” She asked, completely free of any judgmental tone, still softly holding Marianne’s hand through her crimson gauntlets. “Because you actually do love me.”

Marianne was looking down at the floor and didn’t move her head, a pair of tears ran down her cheeks as she readied herself with a deep breath. “Yes… for a long while... because you were the first to see me as a person. Not a tool, a bloodline, or a noble… an actual human with real feelings.”

Edelgard felt as though her heart had been staked, was this plan really no different than any other noble marrying for political gain? She wanted to, no, needed to fix this, badly, so the Emperor opened her armour just a little. “Marianne… I am so truly sorry, I did not ever mean to toy with your feelings like this, so please, forget everything we talked about, I’ll-”

“No.” Marianne interrupted, wiping away her tears before looking up at Edelgard. “We should do it, your plan is a sound one, and I’ll support it.” The Margrave withdrew her hand from the Emperor’s, resting both in her lap. “After all, what are one person’s feelings, when compared with the well being of the entire world?”

Edelgard soon invited Hubert back into the room, and the two went over their plan. The three agreed that they would travel to Derdriu for the wedding and treaty signing, as a show of trust and good faith. When that was concluded a week would be allocated in Edmund for a show of honeymoon, during which they would plan for any potential campaign into or from the Kingdom through the newly allied Alliance territories. Then all would return to the Imperial headquarters at Garreg Mach, safe to now try diplomatic pressure on the Kingdom, its flanks now secured.

“If that will be all, I will return to my room and begin dictating letters to the other Alliance lords... there is much to prepare.” Marianne stated, with Edelgard unable to tell if her friend’s smile was forced or genuine.

After she left Hubert pulled Edelgard aside and asked what it was the two were talking about. It was just a show of concern, but the Emperor was not about to divulge any of someone’s personal emotions. “It was simply a private conversation between two friends, and that was all, do not bother either of us with questions about it, Hubert.” He took the command in stride, and left to his own office in order to plan.

As Edelgard laid in bed that night she could still feel the earlier pains in her chest. She felt ashamed for how they were treating Marianne, even if she did give her consent. It was all Edelgard could think about, even thinking about interrupting her room just a couple doors down before any bad feelings were solidified with sleep. She wanted to give her a hug, tell her those feelings were ok, and…

The Emperor shook her head, there was no time for internal debate such as this. Marianne was right, personal feelings were irrelevant in the grander picture, they had to end the power of the Church, of Crests, and the corrupt nobility.

They had to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to write a whole bunch of Marianne wlw pairs, this one just got... big.


End file.
